Kasih Tak Sampai
by Shika Chizuyuki
Summary: Keputusan yang Naruto ambil membuatnya kehilangan banyak waktu untuk melihat tumbuh kembang sang buah hati. usual bad summary:D Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**KASIH TAK SAMPAI**

Story by/Author : Hazel'Sky Donz

Disclaimner : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruHina, Boruto

Rate : M (Maybe)

Genre : Family/Angst

Warning : OOC(?), Alur cepat,ngawur, Typo

.

.

 **No Flame**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading!

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 12.30, matahari masih dengan gagahnya menyinari tanah Konoha, membuat para pejalan kaki mengeryitkan keningnya karna silaunya cahaya sang raja siang.

Di bawah pohon sakura terdapat dua sejoli sedang memadu kasih. Sang wanita duduk di pangkuan si pria. Wanita cantik berambut indigo panjang berwarna ungu kehitaman, mata amethyst, dan juga kulit putih porselen yang mulus tanpa cacat, dan lelaki tampan berambut pirang, mata berwarna biru saphire dan tiga garis di kedua pipinya terlihat tengah membelai rambut wanitanya.

"Hinata.." wanita bernama Hinata itupun menatap sang pria, amethyst bertemu dengan saphire.

"iya, Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata pada sang kekasih bernama Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu.." ucap Naruto dengan senyuman rubahnya. Membuat kedua pipi Hinata merona.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun, sangat mencintaimu" berkata dengan memeluk Naruto dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sang kekasih.

Tidak jauh dari mereka berdua, terlihat seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat tengah memperhatikan mereka, dengan tatapan sendu, dia adalah Ino, sahabat dari Naruto dan Hinata.

"Maaf, maafkan aku..tapi aku harus melakukannya" gumamnya sambil mengelus perutnya.

#

PLAK..

Sebuah tamparan dilayangkan pria paruh baya bernama Minato pada anaknya Naruto.

"Kau harus menikahinya!, kau telah membuat dia hamil Naruto!" Minato, pria bermarga Namikaze itu menatap tajam putra semata wayangnya.

Terjadi sebuah percekcokan di sebuah rumah mewah, rumah keluarga Namikaze. Naruto Namikaze putra tunggal Minato Namikaze dia harus menikahi Ino 'yang mereka kira' tengah mengandung anak dari Naruto. Naruto sendiri memang mengakui bahwa dia pernah tidur bersama Ino tapi saat itu dia dalam keadaan mabuk. Dan Naruto merasa dia tidak melakukan kegiatan 'suami istri' saat itu.

Ya, memang Naruto tidak pernah melakukan hal 'itu' pada Ino, tetapi pernah melakukannya dengan Hinata. Tak apa kan, karena dia mencintai Hinata#plak..authordigampar#. Dia telah terjebak dalam permainan Ino. Sebenarnya Ino hamil anak dari Gaara, kekasihnya. Tetapi Gaara tidak mau bertanggung jawab, membuat Ino harus menjebak Naruto, sahabat dekatnya agar kehamilannya itu di ketahui bahwa dia hamil anak dari Naruto. Dan sekarang Naruto harus bertanggung jawab, dia akan menikah dengan Ino dalam waktu dekat.

Di tempat yang lain, Hinata tengah menangis sambil memegang sebuah undangan bertuliskan Namikaze Naruto dan Ino Yamanaka. Hinata masih berstatus sebagai kekasih Naruto sampai saat ini, karena mereka belum putus hubungan. Tapi dengan datangnya undangan ini hati Hinata telah hancur, bagaimana tidak, dia masih berstatus sebagai kekasih dari Naruto, tetapi kekasihnya itu akan menjadi calon suami orang lain. Tanpa di ketahui Naruto, sebenarnya Hinata tengah mengandung anak darinya.

#

Dan tibalah saat pernikahan antara Naruto dan Ino. Pernikahan tersebut dilakukan secara sederhana, hanya di hadiri oleh keluarga yang bersangkutan dan teman-teman bisnis mereka.

Kini Hinata tengah berada di sebuah taman, tempat dimana dia dan Naruto dulu sering bertemu sebagai sepasang kekasih. Sang kekasih kini telah menjadi suami orang lain, telah mengikat janji suci sehidup semati. Hinata juga tidak menghadiri acara pernikahan mereka. Tentu saja tidak hadir mengetahui dia akan menikah saja sudah sangat sakit, apalagi datang adi acara pernikahannya, mungkin dia akan mati cinta.

Hinata memutuskan pergi dari konoha dan tinggal di suna bersama Tousan dan Kakaknya , Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Neji. Tapi dia malah di usir oleh Tousannya, karena kahamilannya.

 **4 Tahun Kemudian**

Di kediaman Hyuuga terlihat seorang bocah laki-laki berusia 4 tahun tengah bermain bersama sang Kaasan di halaman rumahnya. Bocah berambut pirang, bermata biru saphire dan memiliki dua garis tanda lahir di kedua pipinya. Bocah itu bernama Hyuuga Boruto atau sering di panggil dengan panggilan Bolt, anak dari seorang wanita cantik sekaligus direktur perusahaan Hyuuga Corp, Hyuuga Hinata, dan juga anak dari Namikaze Naruto. Boruto anak yang tampan, cerdas dan juga ceria, Boruto juga memiliki sebuah keistimewaan, dimana dia bisa mengetahui penderitaan seseorang hanya dengan menatap matanya saja, dan Boruto mengetahui penderitaaan Kaasannya karna Tousannya.

Di kediaman Namikaze seorang bocah lai-laki berusia 4 tahun terlihat sedang bermain dengan kucing kesayangannya. Bocah berambut merah darah, dan mata yang berwarna hijau, bocah itu bernama Yamanaka Menma, anak dari Namikaze Naruto dan Yamanaka Ino. Mengapa Menma tidak menngunakan marga Tousannya?..reader pasti sudah tahu jawabannya...yap..pendek saja karena Menma bukan anak Naruto dan Naruto marah besar saat Menma lahir karena tidak ada kemiripan sama sekali dengannya dan saat itu Ino berkata jujur bahwa dulu dia menjebak Naruto mengenai kehamilannya dan sebenarnya Menma adalah anak Sabaku no Gaara. Tapi apa daya Naruto tidak tega melihat bayi mungil dalam gendongannya yang tidak berdosa. Dan dia putuskan untuk tetap merawat Menma dengan alasan anak itu tidak menggunakan marganya tetapi marga Kaasannya.

Perlu diketahui Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah melupakan Hinata, cinta pertamanya sekaligus wanita yang akan selalu ada dalam hatinya. Naruto selama 4 tahun dia terus mencari keberadaan Hinata. Hinata hilang bak di telan bumi setelah hari pernikahannya. Dan pencarian itupun membuahkan hasil Naruto telah mengetahui keberadaan Hinata.

Namun naas saat akan menemui Hinata, Naruto terlibat dalam kecelakaan beruntun di perbatasan Konoha-Suna. Dan dia koma sambil terus menyebutkan nama Hinata.

Sekarang Hinata tengah berada di sebuah rumah sakit di Konoha, dia akan menjenguk mantan kekasihnya sekaligus Tousan dari anaknya, karena permintaan dari keluarga Naruto agar dia bersedia menjenguk Narrto karena Naruto terus menerus menyebutkan nama Hinata. Hey, perlu di ketahui sampai sekarang mereka belum tahu bahwa Hinata mempunyai seorang anak dari Naruto.

 **cklek...**

Suara pintu terbuka dari kamar pasien bernama Namikaze Naruto, semua orang yang berada dalam ruanganpun menoleh kearah sumber suara dan muncullah Hinata yang masuk kedalam ruangan. MinaKushi tersenyum mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Hinata...hinata..." suara Naruto terdengar parau dalam keadaan masih tida sadarkan diri. Hinata berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto, air mata lolos keluar dari mata amethystnya.

"Naruto-kun, hiks...aku disini Naruto-kun.." sambil menggenggam tangan dingin Naruto, mengusap tangan yang lebih besar dan kekar itu, tangan yang dulu selalu mengelus rambut dan pipinya, tangan yang selalu memberikan kehangatan, tangan yang selalu menarik dirinya dari keputus asaan.

Entah kebetulan atau memang sudah di takdirkan, setelah tangan Hinata menyentuh tangan Naruto, perlahan namun pasti Naruto membuka matanya. Dia telah sadar, dia telah sadar dari komanya.

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan hanya bisa memandang tak percaya, namun akhirnya mereka tersadar dari pandangan tak percayanya dan merubah ekspresi menjadi senyum kebahagiaan.

"Hinata-chan...benarkah ini kau?..." Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Hinata seolah tidak ingin dia pergi.

"Iya..iya..ini aku Naruto-kun..hiks..hiks.." Hinata meyakinkan Naruto bahwa benar sekarang ia ada di hadapannya setelah 4 tahun tidak bertemu sama sekali.

HENING...

HENING...

 **cklek..**

"Kaasan..." Seorang bocah laki-laki berdiri di pintu bersama seorang pria dewasa. Semua orang menoleh kearahnya. Bocah itu memandang satu persatu orang yang berada dalam ruangan, kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada Hinata, kemudian bocah itu berlari kearah Hinata dan memeluknya.

"Kaasan..kenapa Kaasan tinggalkan aku..hiks..hiks.." bocah itu menangis di pelukan Hinata.

"Maaf..maafkan Kaasan ya.." ucap Hinata sambil mengelus surai pirang sang anak.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, dia terus menangis, jadi aku terpaksa membawanya kesini" ucap si pria yang tak lain adalah Kakak dari Hinata, Hyuuga Neji.

"Tidak apa-apa kakak" jawab Hinata.

Orang-orang yang berada di ruangan menatap intens sang anak, mungkin anak itu mirip dengan seseorang. Kemudian Boruto mengalihkan pandangan kepada Naruto yang tengah berbaring.

"Kaasan, siapa paman ini, kenapa dia mirip sekali denganku?" ucap Boruto terus menatap Naruto. Dan saat itu sukses membuat MinaKushi, dan Ino membelalakan matanya. Mereka baru sadar anak yang dari tadi mereka tatap itu memang mirip sekali dengan Naruto.

"Dia...dia adalah Tousanmu"

JDEEERRR

Jawaban Hinata membuat MinaKushi Ino bagai tersambar petir, mereka ingin bertanya tapi entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Oh..jadi dia Tousanku ya" jawab Boruto dengan datar. Kemudian menatap Kaasannya.

"Kaasan sudah selesaikan? Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi" ucapnya sambil menarik tangan sang Kaasan untuk pergi.

"Tunggu!, jangan pergi, kumohon.." lirih Naruto saat mereka akan melangkahkan kakinya. Merekapun berhenti dan kembali menatap Naruto.

"Kenapa?.. Kenapa kau tak memberi tahuku jika saat itu kau tengah mengandung anakku?" Naruto bertanya, di bantu sang Kaasan berusaha untuk duduk.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu kebahagiaanmu Naruto" jawab Hinata tanpa menggunakan suffix 'kun' seperti biasa.

"Kau tahu, selama 4 tahun ini aku tidak pernah merasa bahagia, selama 4 tahun ini aku tidak pernah mengenal yang bernama kebahagiaan. Karena kebahagiaanku adalah bersamamu Hinata-chan. Dan saat ini, saat kau datang kemari, datang kemari bersama anakmu yang tak lain adalah anakku, rasa kebahagiaan itu muncul kembali. Jadi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Hinata-chan." Kata Naruto menatap lekat-lekat Hinata.

"SIAPA YANG MENINGGALKAN SIAPA TOUSAN!" bentak Boruto menatap Tousannya dengan kilat amarah.

"Bukankah Tousan yang meninggalkan Kaasan?.." lirih Bolt mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Saat itu Kaasan bahagia sekali karna tahu dia tengah mengandung anakmu, dan Kaasan berpikir Tousan pasti senang sekali mengetahui hal ini, dia berencana memberimu kejutan mengenai kehamilannya, tapi ternyata Tousan dahulu yang memberi kejutan kepada Kaasan,.. kejutan yang sukses membuat Kaasan menderita! Kejutan undangan pernikahan Tousan dengan wanita yang menjebakmu! Tousan itu terlalu lemah, Tousan itu terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui mana kebenaran dan mana kebohongan. Tousan tahu? betapa menderitanya Kaasan karna mengandungku? Dia harus menahan malu karna hamil tanpa suami!

DIA HARUS BERJUANG SENDIRI ANTARA HIDUP DAN MATI TANPA ADA YANG MENYEMANGATINYA TOUSAN!

Dia...dia rela mengorbankan segalanya agar aku bisa hidup...dia rela di benci Tousannya..dia rela diusir oleh Tousannya..dia rela menjadi seorang pengemis hanya untuk mendapatkan sebotol susu untukku..dia rela melakukan apapun demi aku Tousan! 3 tahun aku dan Kaasan hidup dalam penderitaan sampai akhirnya kebahagiaan datang, kakek mau menerima ku sebagai cucunya, dan memberikan kehidupan yang layak bagi kami. Aku bangga mempunyai Kaasan seperti dirinya, dia adalah malaikat hidupku. Jadi selama itu, aku tidak pernah memikirkan Sosok seorang Tousan yang aku tahu dia yang telah membuat Kaasan menderita ...Jadi siapa yang meninggalkan siapa?...

TOUSANLAH YANG MENINGGALKAN KAMI!" ucap Boruto panjang lebar pada sang Tousan. Semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan meneteskan air matanya (minus Neji) mendengar perkataan bocah 4 tahun itu yang dapat berkata seperti orang dewasa.

"Kenapa kau—""Kenapa aku bisa berbicara seperti itu? Itu pertanyaanmu?" Boruto memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Aku memang bocah berusia 4 tahun, tapi pemikiranku jauh dari kata bocah berusia 4 tahun!, dan kenapa aku bisa mengetahui semuanya? Karena aku bisa melihat penderitaan seseorang hanya dengan menatap matanya saja!" bentaknya.

"Aku lelah...aku lelah hidup seperti ini, aku lelah aku dapat melihat penderitaan mereka, aku hanya ingin hidup normal, aku tidak ingin seperti ini, aku tidak ingin mengetahui semua penderitaan Kaasan, aku hanya ingin hidup sebagai bocah 4 tahun yang mempunyai pemikiran yang masih polos, belum ternoda oleh pemikiran rumit orang dewasa. Ya itulah, itulah semua pikiran yang ada di kepalaku, itulah semua isi hatiku yang selama ini ku pendam. Dan mulai sekarang aku harap Tousan tidak kembali hadir dalam kehidupanku, aku mohon Tousan.. jangan pernah hadir dalam hidupku, Terimakasih" Kemudian Boruto menarik sang Kaasan pergi.

oOo

 **13 tahun kemudian**

Boruto sekarang berusia 17 Tahun dia bersekolah di Suna International School (SIS), dia menjadi remaja yang tampan, ceria dan baik hati, sehingga banyak kaum hawa yang menjadi FGnya. Boruto adalah vokalis dari group Sing with Dance SIS yang menjadi juara dalam event Music School 2015.

Semenjak menjadi juara dalam event tersebut, Sing with Dance SIS selalu di undang dalam setiap acara pentas musik(seperti Inbox kali ya). Dan apa reader tahu setiap Boruto tampil dalam acara apapun Naruto Tousannya selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh?.

Dan saat ini adalah hari dimana Sing with Dance menjalankan konsernya. Konser tersebut berjalan dengan baik dan lancar. Tidak begitu lama beberapa hari setelah konser, Sing with Dance menerima tawaran untuk melengkapi konser salah satu group band wanita ternama seantreo Konoha, Alice Nine.

Dan saat ini telah berlangsung konser Alice Nine, dan saat ini pula Sing with Dance akan segera tampil. Suara teriakan penonton semakin begitu kencang saat anggota Sing with Dance memasuki panggung.

"KYAAA BORUTO-KUN,,,,"

"KYAAAA...KIBA-KUN.."Ya begitulah teriakan para penonton.

Suara musik mulai terdengar, kiba sebagai DJ dengan earphone di telinganya mulai mengangkat tangannya, Put Your Hand Up.

Boruto feat Ryuzetsu mulai mengeluarkan suara emasnya , menyanyikan lagu Beauty And A Beat.

 **Cause all, I need is a beauty and a beat**

 **Who can make my life complete...**

 **It's all, by you when the music makes you move**

 **Baby do it like you do...**

Setelah selesai menyanyikan lagu itu, Boruto tiba-tiba merasa pusing dan darah segar keluar dari hidungnya, ia pun tidak sadarkan diri. Mereka segera melarikan Boruto ke rumah sakit.

Teman-teman Bolt serta Hinata Kaasannya menunggu di depan ruang UGD SIH(Suna International Hospital). Kemudian dokter keluar dan menanyakan orang tua dari Bolt.

"Siapa keluarganya?" tanya sang dokter.

"Saya dok..,saya Kaasannya.."jawab Hinata cepat. Dokter meminta Hinata untuk berbicara mengenai Boruto, semantara Bolt masih dirawat secara intensif di ruang UGD.

"Begini nyonya, anak anda di vonis mengalami kanker otak stadium akhir, mungkin kesempatan hidupnya tidak lama lagi sekitar 1 bulan, tapi kami hanya memeperkirakan saja, nyawa hanya Tuhan yang mengatur" kata-kata sang dokter sukses membuat Hinata bagai tersambar petir, air matapun meluncur deras dari kedua mata amethystnya. Hinata tidak bisa mempercayai kenyataan ini, Bolt anak semata wayangnya, Bolt yang selama ini membuatnya bertahan, Bolt yang menjadi senyumnya di vonis mengalami kanker otak stadium akhir, tidak..Hinata tidak mau kehilangan Bolt secepat ini.

*_SKIP TIME_*

Setelah Boruto di vonis mengidap kanker otak, dia tidak pernah muncul di panggung lagi, bahkan dia memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi vokalis Sing with Dance SIS dan tidak akan masuk sekolah selama beberapa minggu kedepan untuk menjalani pengobatan walaupun tak ada kesempatan untuk sembuh.

Teman-teman Bolt dan para Fans merasa heran, kenapa Bolt tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi vokalis SwD?. Bahkan teman-teman sekolahnya mulai khawatir, bukan karena dia memutuskan untuk berhenti dari posisi vokalis SwD saja, semenjak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, kejadian dimana Bolt yang tidak sadarkan diri setelah konser, semenjak saat itu dia tidak pernah masuk sekolah. Ada apa? kenapa? Itulah pertanyaan yang Fans dan Teman-temannya katakan.

Dan disinilah Bolt, terbaring di tempat tidur pasien ruang VIP Rumah Sakit Suna dengan alat-alat medis menempel di tubuhnya. Hinata masih setia berada di sampingnya, walaupun waktu untuk bersama dengan sang buah hati hanya tinggal menghitung hari. Dokter menyatakan Bolt tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi, sekeras apapun perjuangan dokter tak bisa menyembuhkan Bolt, kanker sudah menggerogoti seluruh tubuhnya, sampai tubuh Bolt terlihat begitu kurus dan rambut yang semakin menipis.

 **TBC**

Next or End?

Mohon bantuannya Minna...

Kalu gaje gomen ne hahai :D xD

REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

**Kasih Tak Sampai**

.

.

Story by: Shika Chizuyuki

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruHina, Boruto

Rate: T

Genre: Family, Angst

.

.

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), n many more.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

 **NO FLAME**

Happy Reading!

Putih, itulah warna yang pertama kali menyapa mata sapphirenya. Bau obat-obatan masuk pada indra penciumannya, perlahan kelopak matanya mulai terbuka menampilkan iris mata sebiru langit. Boruto mengedarkan pandangannya dan berhenti pada seseorang yang tengah tertidur di kursi dengan perutnya sebagai tumpuan. Dia tersenyum melihat sosok yang tengah tertidur yang tak lain adalah sang Ibu.

"Kaasan bangunlah.." bolt berkata sambil menepuk pundak sang Ibu.

"Enngghh...Bolt kau sudah bangun nak?" balas sang Ibu yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hmm.." gumamnya sambil tersenyum."Kaasan pulanglah aku tak apa disini sendiri" lanjutnya.

"Tidak Bolt Kaasan akan tetap disini" balas Hinata.

"Hmm...baiklah" balas Boruto.

Sementara di tempat lain tepatnya di kediaman Namikaze, pria berambut blonde a.k.a Naruto Namilkaze nampak melamun di ruang kerjanya, kemudian terdengar suara seseorang membuka pintu.

"Naruto...Naruto.."

PLUK

Iruka menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Naruto-san.." untuk kesekian kalinya Iruka menyebut namanya.

"Ah, iya Iruka-jiisan, maaf aku melamun tadi, jadi bagaimana? apa ada kabar?" Tanya Naruto setelah sadar dari acara melamunnya.

"Ya, Boruto sekarang ada di rumah sakit." Jawab Iruka.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Dia...emm.. dia.." "Dia kenapa Iruka-jiisan?" Potong Naruto berdiri dari kursi kerjanya dan menatap Iruka penuh tanya.

"Boruto..dia terkena kanker otak stadium akhir" Iruka menjawab dengan menutupkan mata.

"APA?, Boruto ter..terkena kanker otak!?" jawab Naruto shok, menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursi. Iruka hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Air mata tanpa sadar keluar dari mata shappire Naruto membasahi pipinya.

"Iruka-jiisan dimana Boruto di rawat sekarang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Di rumah sakit konoha Naruto," Jawab Iruka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan kesana." Naruto segera bergegas keluar tak lupa membawa kunci mobilnya.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sport baru saja masuk kawasan rumah sakit konoha, pintu mobil terbuka dan keluarlah seorang lelaki berambut blonde dan berlari menuju tempat resepsionis.

"Pasien bernama Hyuuga Boruto hosh..hosh.. ada di kamar nomor berapa?" Tanya Naruto terengah-engah.

"Maaf Tuan tapi Anda siapanya pasien?" Tanya resepsionis tersebut.

"Aku Ayahnya, jadi cepat beritahu aku!" Jawab Naruto mantap.

"Baik Tuan tunggu sebentar kami cek terlebih dahulu...pasien bernama Hyuuga Boruto ada di lantai 3 nomor 252" jawab resepsionis.

"Terimakasih" Balas Naruto.

.

.

.

KRIEEEETTT

Suara pintu terbuka di kamar pasien nomor 252, dan muncullah seorang lelaki berambut pirang blonde dengan mata yang sebiru langit a.k.a Naruto.

"Hai" sapa Naruto.

Sang pasien yang tak lain adalah Boruto puteranya tampak terkejut dengan siapa yang datang, namun keterkejutannya digantikan dengan seulas senyum pada Naruto sang Ayah.

"Halo...Tousan" Balas Boruto.

Naruto berjalan mendekati ranjang sang anak, tatapan sendu menghiasi wajah tampannya ketika melihat bagaimana kondisi puteranya itu. Berbagai alat medis melekat pada tubuhnya, rambutnya yang menipis mulai menampakkan bagian kulit kepala, tanpa dirasa air mata lolos keluar dari mata sapphirenya. Naruto, dia telah menjadi seorang Ayah yang gagal, dia baru mengetahui bagaimana keadaan puteranya yang sedang berjuang melawan penyakitnya, Ayah macam apa dia! Selama ini dia tidak pernah memberikan kasih sayang seorang Ayah pada anaknya, anak kandungnya sendiri, darah dagingnya yang mencoba bertahan hidup walau ia sendiri tahu bahwa nyawanya tak lebih dari hitungan minggu.

"Tousan...jangan menagis...kumohon...jangan menagis" lirih Bolt.

"Akh...haha..ia kenapa aku menangis dasar cengeng!" Naruto berkata sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Kemarilah Tousan..aku ingin memelukmu" pinta sang anak.

Naruto pun membawa tubuh ringkih Boruto ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan Tousan Bolt, maafkan Tousanmu ini..." ujarnya mengecup surai anaknya.

Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding, tubuhnya merosot kelantai, air mata mengalir deras dari mata amethysnya. Sesak, dadanya sesak melihat adegan antara ayah dan anak tersebut. Apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini?.' Tidak, aku tidak boleh seperti ini, aku harus bisa melewati ini semua' batinnya miris.

KRIEET...

Pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok sang Ibu a.k.a Hinata. Naruto dan Boruto pun menoleh.

"Hinata..." gumam Naruto. Hinata berjalan menuju ranjang Boruto.

"Bolt bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang nak?" ucap Hinata mengusap surai sang puteta. Naruto hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, dia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Hinata.

"Hmm..hari ini aku merasa sangat sangat lebih baik Kaasan" jawab Boruto dengan menunjukkan cengirang lima jarinya.

HENING...

HENING...

"Kaasan..Tousan.." Bolt memecah keheningan "Aku mempunyai permintaan, bisakah kalian mewujudkan permintaanku?" lanjutnya dengan menunduk.

Sementara itu Hinata dan Naruto saling bertukar pandang, kemudian mereka kembali menatap sang putra.

"Bolt, Kaasan pasti akan mewujudkan permintaanmu itu, Kaasan janji. Memang apa yang kau inginkan?" ucap Hinata.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

Deru ombak menyapa telinga, semilir angin sepoy-sepoy menerpa kulit, hamparan air asin berwarna biru menyapa penglihatannya. Seorang remaja dengan surai pirangnya dan mata yang sewarna dengan langit dengan dua gores kumis kucing pada pipinya. Boruto, nama pemuda itu tengah duduk dihamparan pasir putih dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak sang Ibu.

"Kaasan.." panggil Boruto.

"Hmm?" jawab Hinata.

"Aku senang Kaasan mau mewujudkan permintaanku" Boruto berkata sambil menggenggam tangan sang Ibu.

"Apapun akan Kaasan lakukan untukmu Bolt" Hinata memeluk erat puteranya.

"Apa aku boleh bargabung?" tanya seseorang dari belakang Hinata dan Boruto.

"Tentu saja Tousan" jawab Boruto, Naruto pun duduk disamping sang anak.

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, hanya terdengar deru ombak Pantai Hokkaido.

"em..Tousan, Kaasan, permintaanku yang satu ini bisakah kalian mewujudkannya?" tanya Boruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja sayang..memang apa yang kau mau?" balas Hinata.

HENING…

HENING…

"Aku akan memberitahukannya nanti" ucap Boruto.

'Aku ingin merasakan kasih sayang dari keluarga yang utuh, walaupun mungkin kasih itu tak sampai'

 **Indah..terasa indah**

 **Bila kita terbuai dalam alunan cinta**

 **Sedapat mungkin terciptakan rasa keinginan saling memiliki**

 **Namun bila itu semua dapat terwujud dalam satu ikatan cinta**

 **Tak semudah seperti yang pernah terbayang menyatukan perasaan kita**

 **Tetaplah menjadi bintang dilangit**

 **Agar cinta kita akan abadi**

 **Biarlah sinarmu tetap menyinari alam ini agar menjadi saksi cinta kita...**

 **Berdua...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#PEMAKAMAN KONOHA

Langit menangis, menangisi kepergian sang Mentari yang membawa kehangatan bagi Naruto dan Hinata, sang Mentari yang membawa kebahagiaan bagi mereka, sang Mentari yang berhasil menyatukan dua insan yang terpisah.

 **Sudah..terlambat sudah**

 **Kini semua harus berakhir**

 **Mungkin inilah jalan yang terbaik**

 **Dan kita mesti relakan kenyataan ini..**

 **.**

.

.

R.I.P

Uzumaki Boruto

19xx-20xx

Pemakaman Konoha menjadi tempat terakhir bagi Uzumaki Boruto, pemuda berusia 17 tahun tersebut gagal melawan penyakitnya. Kini hanya tinggallah kenangan yang tersimpan apik dalam memori orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

Memang sakit ditinggalkan orang yang kita kasihi namun apa daya Tuhan telah membuat garis takdir bagi setiap manusia. Kita hanyalah hamba-Nya, yang tak bisa melawan segala kehendak-Nya. Hanya doa yang bisa kita berikan bagi mereka yang telah kembali kepada-Nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat dua manusia berbeda gender saling berhadapan disebuah altar di Gereja Hokkaido. Mereka adalah Naruto dan Hinata yang akan melangsungkan pernikahan 'sederhana' atas permintaan sang anak tecinta yang telah tiada. Pendeta mulai mengucapkan kata-kata pernikahan yang diakhiri dengan kata 'aku bersedia' oleh pasangan pengantin itu.

.

.

' _Kaasan aku sangat menyayangimu dan Tousan aku juga sayang padamu, kalian berdua adalah orangtua yang aku sayangi, walaupun kalian tidak bersatu tetapi dengan melihat kalian berdua ada disisiku untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku sangat bahagia sekali, karena disitulah aku bisa merasakan keluarga yang sebenarnya. Untuk Tousan, maafkan aku karena aku sempat saat aku selalu diejek teman-temanku karena tidak punya Tousan, tetapi Kaasan bilang Bolt punya Tousan dan Tousan Bolt orang yang baik dan tampan. Saat itu aku senang sekali karena aku punya Tousan._

 _Kaasan, maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu lagi. Aku..aku sudah tidak kuat lagi Kaasan.. rasanya sakit sekali. Kaasan tidak akan marah padaku kan jika aku tidak ada di sisimu lagi? ._

 _Kaasan.. Tousan.. aku punya sebuah permintaan, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung pada kalian._

 _Ini adalah permintaan pertama dan terakhirku. Bisakah kalian mewujudkannya?_

 _Aku ingin kalian bersatu, aku yakin kalian masih saling mencintai bukan?_

 _Bersatulah demi aku, walau aku sudah tiada aku pasti akan selalu ada di hati kalian._

 _Aku berharap, di kehidupan selanjutnya kita bisa berkumpul menjadi keluarga yang bahagia.'_

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

Aaaaaaakhirnya berakhir juga^^.. maaf ya kalo kurang memuaskan atau kurang kurang kurang kurang apalagi deh terserah hehe.. ^V^ mohon dimaklumi karna saya bukanlah seorang profesional ya:D

Btw permintaan yang pertama Bolt sengaja saya skip mungkin/pasti readers tahukan permintaan Bolt yang pertama itu apa? Hehe... **ありがとう みんあ**

 **。。。。セエセエヨウ。。。。**


End file.
